The Greatest Gift
by Demon Kirara
Summary: Just a little spin off to my one-shot, 'Our First Christmas'. She was trapped, no way out. She's alone, hungry, exhausted, heavily pregnant and dirty. Can her family save her in time before she goes into labour? Read to find out. TurtlesXOCs


_**The Greatest Gift**_

 **Author's Note:** Ok, so I've been thinking, and had a review about it, and I've decided that I'll do another one-shot of the girl's pregnancies. From the one-shot; 'Our First Christmas'. Just so we're clear this takes place closer to the due date of the women.

I just had this idea for a one-shot from listening to a beautiful song while travelling. The song is called _'Someone Is Waiting For You'_. If you are not familiar with it, it is a song sung on The Rescuers, the first one. Where Bianca and Bernard travel to a swamp to save a little orphan girl named Penny. It is a beautiful song so if you haven't heard it yet than you must. It got me in tears a little bit.

Sorry if it isn't like what you thought it was. But it was something that I thought of and as I sleep I try to come up with more ideas for chapters or new stories, (although I have one story still ongoing, and I'm sorry about that, but, I can't seem to think of what to do next on it). So, this is where this one-shot actually came from alongside listening to the song. Again, I'm sorry if it isn't as great as my first one-shot.

Also, this is a little Christmas present for everyone who enjoys reading my stories. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favourite and read my stories. 'See' you in the New Year.

So, without further ado, here is my second one-shot, ever.

 _ **Please Note:  
**_ " _ **Singing"  
**_ " **Talking through phone"  
** _Thoughts_

 **Summary:** Just a little spin off to my one-shot, 'Our First Christmas'. She was trapped, no way out. She's alone, hungry, exhausted, heavily pregnant and dirty. Can her family save her in time before she goes into labour? Read to find out.

 _ **DEMON~DEMON~DEMON**_

 _ **First Person's POV**_

The sound of dripping water was echoing all around me, I couldn't hear much else, except probably my ragged breathing. I tried taking a deep breath but gasped in pain. It hurt to breath. I tried to sit up, but same thing. I'm lying on my side, very uncomfortable after a while, especially in my condition. I'm eight and three quarter months pregnant with my first child. I'm basically due any day now. I'm about nine months tomorrow, at least I think its tomorrow, don't know how long I've been here… wherever here is.

I can't remember entirely on how I got myself _here_. I can't sit up to look but at the same time it doesn't help that my eyes are still closed. I groggily opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was a rock wall. The colour of blue with tinges of green, like moss was growing on it. I looked around where I could and saw that chains were bolted tight to the walls and more chains bolted to the floor. With difficulty, I sat up, hissing at the pain. I just noticed that the pain was in my ribs and stomach. My eyes widened at that notion.

My baby!

Are they alright?

Hey, I may only have one inside me but I can't and won't call my child an it, that is just so mean and besides I'm not sure on the gender, my husband and I wanted that to be a surprise. I just hope they are ok. I placed my hand on my stomach, closed my eyes and prayed that a sign happens to notify me that they are fine. I breathed a sigh of relief after feeling a kick. My baby is safe. Thank god for that. Once sitting up, I looked around my surroundings once again and noticed that my ankle is chained to the ground. So, my assumption is that I'm in a dungeon. But where? And who am I being held by? My second question was answered when the big steel metal door banged open, giving me a fright. My eyes widened but then narrowed as I knew who was behind my kidnapping.

Shredder.

Should've known he was behind it. The guys told me about him and I had a brief run-in with him once, but was carried away by my then boyfriend. He is always so protective and a worrywart, but I loved him and he knew what he was doing. I always get angry at him for that but I also knew why he did it. He loved me just as much as I loved him and didn't want anything bad to happen to me. But the same could be said about me, not wanting him hurt or worse…

Anyway, I glared harshly at the giant metal wearing man. "Why have you brought me here tin-grin?" I demanded of him.

"It should be obvious, weakling. I want that freak brat of yours destroyed. And the demise of your freak family." He replied the obvious answer. Should've known that's why he kidnapped me. But… hang on, did he say he wants to destroy my baby and did he call my baby a brat? How rude. Mine and my husband's baby? No way in hell.

"You will never have my child. Not as long as I live" I said firmly, sending him a death stare. If I wasn't pregnant, I would have jumped up and gave him the fight of his life. But, alas, I can't because of that statement.

"That can be arranged." He answered with an evil smirk that didn't sit well with me. He's planning something and I'm not liking the way he's looking at me. I just glared daggers tenfold at him. "Tie her up and take her… to my chambers…" his evil smirk and thoughts made me lose my glare and widened my eyes instead. He can't be thinking what I think he's thinking. Because if he's thinking what I think he's thinking, then he can just think again. Wow, I hated when the guys do that to me, now I'm doing it. Guess the four of them do rub off on you after living with them for a year, almost two.

A couple Foot Soldiers came within the room and tied my arms behind my back, being careful of my stomach, somewhat, sort of glad about that. They started jostling me around a bit and I could feel my baby shift within me. It hurt but at the same time I don't care as long as I know my baby's ok. I certainly hope they are. Once my arms are tied, the Foot goons were guiding me out of the dungeon and to the chambers, I shiver at the thought. Don't think about it, I don't want to think about it.

Finally, after hallway, after hallway, after hallway, we finally made it to the last place I actually want to be. The place I don't want to think about. Once inside, the Foot goons released my arms and laid me roughly on the bed and tied my arms and legs to the bed post, spread eagle like… don't think about it, don't think about it. Oh god, don't think about it. This is not happening. "Well, my dear, I hope you are comfy enough." I heard laughter by the door and opened my eyes, not aware that I had closed them, but glad I did and stupid for opening them for in front of me by the door was none other than Hun.

This is about just as worse as Shredder. I'm not even gonna take notice, I want to know _how_ I got here. I need to know. So, I can figure out a way to get myself and my unborn child out of here. I'm not about to have my child be born here. They deserve a much better, happier place to be brought into this world.

Not even listening to Hun blabber on about what he's gonna do. Don't want to know, after all. I closed my eyes and thought back to the last thing I remember.

 _ **(Hours Ago)  
**_ _ **Leonardo's POV**_

Growing up with three younger brothers has not been easy and it's been even harder knowing that we were, or rather, are mutant turtles. We knew that being what we are wasn't gonna be easy, especially with topside and women. We knew as we hit our teenage years, that we would never find anyone that would love us the way we see it on TV. But it was especially difficult for me, since I'm the leader, I can't get too emotionally attached. The only attachment I needed were that of my brothers and father.

Coming into our late teens, we had found women to become friends with, about a year after knowing them we actually had our first real chance at experiencing love. And we did. The four women who love us for not _what_ we are but for _who_ we are. This was a new chapter for us. I was so relieved that my brothers and I would experience this new emotion. Sure, we all have the emotion, love, but that's more family love than romantic love.

Anyway, enough of reminiscing the past. I am in the dojo, meditating, on what my future holds. Me, along with my immediate younger brother, Raphael, are to be fathers within the next few days to a week at the most. Our wives found out they were pregnant around Christmas last year. Of course, Raph and I were shocked, who wouldn't when finding out that your wife is pregnant. Though it was more of a shock to us more so than normal men. Since we're mutants and turtles, we didn't think that it would be possible for them to conceive. But at the same time, I was happy, I am going to get the experience of being a father. Just like Master Splinter did with my brothers and myself.

Anyway, I was currently in the dojo, meditating, reminiscing on how much my life has changed and how much it keeps changing. As I had my eyes closed and my mind cleared, I barely notice a presence enter the room and heading toward me. But lucky me, I didn't have to look to know who it is.

My wife. Kiara.

I opened my eyes and I saw her, walking towards me, or more like waddling over to me. Her goldie-brown hair was up in a high ponytail, her soft hazel-brown eyes were shining with love, for both our unborn child and me. Her eight and three quarter month pregnant stomach was clearly visible through her maternity shirt. I gave her a small smile and stood up so she didn't have to worry about sitting down on the ground and to have trouble getting back up. "What are you doing in here my lovely sakura?" I asked.

"Thought we would come see what you were doing. Baby's been kicking me all day, can definitely tell that they will be daddy's child" she giggled. I love her giggles.

"Really, now?" I said as I placed my hand upon her stomach and sure enough, our child was kicking like no tomorrow. A future ninja for sure. "Well, you be good for your mummy little ninja." I looked toward my wife to see her eyes downcast. I could tell that something was on her mind. "What's wrong Kiara?"

"Nothing, my aokishi" she denied. Yea, you can't fool me Kiara.

"It's not nothing and you know it. Now, tell me, what's the matter?" I encouraged her to open up to me.

"I swear I'm fine, Leo, no need to worry about me" she gave a nervous chuckle. Ok, something is definitely up. I crossed my arms across my chest and gave her a look, her chuckle died down and her fake smile dropped.

She sighed deeply "Fine." And took a deep breath "I guess, I'm just nervous about being a good mother."

"Where did this come from? You will be an exceptional mother." I reassured her. She just gave me a look saying 'I don't believe you'. "Kiara, listen to me, you have nothing to worry about. You will be wonderful. This child is lucky to have you as their mother"

"Leo, what if something bad happens? I just have this feeling that something bad will happen." She looked nervous. I gave her a soft smile.

"Nothing bad will happen. Don't let that worry creep into your mind my sakura. Stress is not good for the baby." She smiled back.

"Your right, probably just my nerves about becoming a mother that's making me feel like that." I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, while she did the same to me. I leaned down and placed my lips upon hers in a kiss. She returned it passionately. Her kisses always left my legs feeling like jello, almost.

We pulled apart in need of air and just looked each other in the eyes. With love, compassion, loyalty and trust. "How about we get you to bed, koibito. You do need rest for two, you know."

"There was another reason why I came to see you, actually, hon. You see, I got a craving for pop tarts and to be honest, we have none left. And I was just coming to tell you that I was heading out to get some more" she gave me a small nervous smile.

"You know how I don't like it when you go out on your own, especially in your condition."

"I know, Leo, I spoke with Tanyta and she said she'll come with me as protection. I promise I will listen to her when she says to leave and when she says not to engage in a fight if it comes to that and retreat."

"I don't know Kiara, I still don't like it if you went," she had her mouth opened wide, a frown upon her face and was about to protest when I raised my hand in silence. "I don't like it when you go up there, without me." I gave her a grin. Her frown turned wide into a beaming smile, she hugged me tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Leo. I promise I will obey your orders while up there. Any order" she whispered the last part in a seductive way.

"Well, let's get those pop tarts for you so we can get back here and you start _obeying_ my orders" I suggested, I saw her shiver in anticipation. She led the way with her waddling. We passed Donnie, Mikey and their wives in the living room watching or playing a video game, depends on who has the controllers. Tanyta sensed us walking past and looked towards us, with a confused look.

"Where you two going?" she asked with a hint of amusement. I could see in my peripheral vision that Kiara gave her a wide smile and a small thumbs up. You sneaky woman. I don't usually curse but, damn I love this woman.

"Just going to the all-night mini market to get Kiara some pop tarts, since apparently, there was none in the fridge" I answered as my wife and I approached the entrance to the lair.

"Alright, be safe up there" Donny said as he turned back to the TV. Nyta took one last amused look at us and turned back to the TV as well and leaning on Donnie's shoulder. We left the lair in search of a manhole cover to get to the surface.

"You didn't ask Nyta to come with you, did you?" I tried to give her my most stern looking face but, no such luck. All she could do was smile sheepishly.

"No, but I would have in the end if you allowed me to go without you of course." She said as she climbed the ladder, I just shook my head as I followed behind her to the top.

 _ **Kiara's POV**_

I know I should have told Leo the truth but I just wanted out of the lair so badly. I've been cooped up in the lair for too long, ever since I found out I was pregnant basically. I love Leo and all, but he can be _so_ overprotective at times that it feels like I'm choking on the air I breathe. Anyway, we made it topside and started heading toward the closest all-night mini market, which was three blocks away. Lucky for my husband, it was night. We would have gone rooftop jumping, (with him carrying me, of course) but for obvious reasons, we walked. The only thing about that is that I get tired out fairly quickly. So, on the way back, Leo, promised me a lift within his big, strong, green arms.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

After little banters and talking all the way, we finally made it to the all-night mini market. He waited outside in an alleyway while I went in and grabbed my cravings; pop tarts. I got what I needed and went to the cash register. I saw a young man there, maybe early to mid-twenties, he seemed nice enough, very talkative too. "Hi, how are you doing today?" he would ask. And I would answer politely.

"I'm very well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine too thank you…" after that it was just a nice conversation. About my pregnancy, due date and possible names and gender. He finally finished scanning everything and I paid for what I grabbed. "Thank you, come again, ma'am and have a nice night" he was definitely polite.

"Thank you, you too, sir" I smiled and left with my treats. Although this wasn't what I actually wanted to do up here but I wasn't about to give up this opportunity to leave the lair now. Anyway, I left the mini market and walked into the alleyway to find my husband so we can leave for home, much to my reluctant. I wanted to stay out here a little longer, but I knew that I can't do that right now. So, I'm gonna have to try and change my dear turtle's mind. But knowing him, that won't happen. Oh, well, guess I'll never know without trying.

I walked further within the alley and couldn't find Leo anywhere. "Leo? You here?" I called out. But no answer, I'm starting to get a little worried, but hiding it well. "Leo?" I tried again. But again, no answer. "Leo, come on this is not funny, come out. Please?" I looked all around the alleyway, but couldn't see anything. Ok, now, I'm getting extremely worried. What has happened with my husband? Where is he? "Leo, come on now. This isn't funny. Get your green ass out here, now" I demanded but, again, nothing happened.

As I was looking around frantically, I sensed a presence and not that of my husbands. Whoever it is, is not a friend. I couldn't see anyone on ground level. So, I looked up and saw shadows all over the rooftops. Foot Ninjas. Oh no, this isn't good. My eyes widened, my worries on a crazy high scale. "Well, look who it is." A snarky female voice sounded from the shadows. She walked out of the shadows and I couldn't help but growl and narrow my eyes. Karai. Out of all the people within the Foot Clan, why did it have to be her?

"What are you doing here Karai?" I growled out.

"Thought I would just come out for a stroll. Until I ran into you, that is. Now, I will take you back to my Master, so he can get what he wants. Those freaks." She said clenching a fist. She then looked me over, I could feel it, and her eyes stopped at my stomach. I saw her eyes widened, but then she smiled. She now knows. Well, there was no way I could have hid my bulging stomach at the time. But no way am I gonna allow her to stare at my stomach any longer. I covered my stomach with my arms as much as I could anyway. "I see you have something that will make my Master very pleased. Capture her."

This is not good. I can't fight them in my condition. I'll never survive. My baby will never survive. _Leo, where are you?_ I quickly grabbed my shellcell and pressed the emergency button. And since I couldn't fight back I was overpowered easily. My arms were grabbed and my hair was pulled back. I looked forward and saw Karai walk up to me. "If it was up to me I would have you and that pest destroyed now." I growled at that. "But, my Master will be pleased to know that he can destroy this pest within you so that that is one less freak to deal with." she gave an evil smirk.

"You and your pathetic Master will never get your hands on my child. So, go fuck yourself" I growled out. I rarely curse so yea, that's a new one in a long time. And since I'm expecting I have to try and refrain from cursing as much as possible. Gonna have to get Raph and Jazzy to refrain from cursing as well. Her eyes just showed amusement and evil. Guess she didn't take me literally. Because next thing I know is that I was hit rather hard in the head and fell into unconsciousness.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

My eyes opened wide. Now, I remember, it was an ambushed with those fucking Foot Ninjas. And Leo, wherever he is, didn't save me. But I probably can't blame him. He was either defeated, chasing them away or retreating since he couldn't defeat them all at once, I won't know until I see him again. _Leo, please save me!_ I looked around the room and found myself back within the dungeon. How I got here, I have no idea. But I don't care as long as I'm not within that room anymore. I am still shivering at the thought.

I checked myself over as best as I can to see if anything had happened to me within that awful, horrible room. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they didn't do anything. Must have passed out and they couldn't have their 'fun' because of it and that suits me just fine or they had wanted me to witness the whole thing and that wasn't gonna happen, no way in hell. Now, let's check on my baby. I placed my hand upon my stomach, and rubbed. I breathed a sigh of relief. My baby's fine. My eyes were brimming with tears and this time, I just let them go, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Mine and Leonardo's child is in danger and it's all my fault, I just had to ask to come up to the surface to get my cravings. And even worse, I didn't know where Leo went after I went into the shop.

My tears were running down my face at a rapid speed. My fears actually came true and through my own actions. I wouldn't blame Leo if he ever hates me after this. I even would hate myself for this. Placing our baby in danger. My eyes were starting to sting a little from all the crying and I'm sure they are red and puffy. The baby was upset as well. I really worked myself up, now I should calm my child down before I get too distressed and go into early labour. I took a deep breath and rubbed my stomach, and started singing a beautiful lullaby that I have heard from a movie I use to watch years ago.

" _ **Be brave little one. Make a wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up though no one is near. Someone's waiting for you"**_ I continued rubbing soothing circles upon my stomach while tears were still leaving my eyes just at a slower pace.

" _ **Don't cry little one. There'll be a smile where a frown used to be. You'll be part of a love that you see. Someone's waiting for you."**_ I looked around the dungeon again and noticed a small window up too high for me to see. But I could see the moon up high in the sky. I just watched the bright moon shining bright.

" _ **Always keep a little prayer in your pocket. And you're sure to see the light. Soon, there'll be joy and happiness. And your little world will be bright. Have faith little one. Til your hopes and your wishes come true. You must try to be brave little one. Someone's waiting for you."**_ I finished the song as I rubbed my stomach one final time and finally relaxed knowing that my child had calmed down. "I love you, my little ninja. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you my sweet child." I hugged them softly, embracing them with love. Until…

A sharp pain had shot through my stomach, almost like a giant needle. It could be just Braxton Hicks, false labour, although I have been feeling it for a couple weeks now, this one felt much stronger. It finally subsided but I know it hasn't gone away. It will be back. I am coming close to my due date after all. I had just relaxed enough to ease some stress when, again, I felt a major sharp pain in my stomach. This one was way more painful that I groaned out in pain. I held onto my stomach softly and rubbed it to calm my child down before I went into early labour. I breathed out a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived…

Because next minute I felt my legs get wet, and another major pain shoot through my stomach. My eyes went wide. I'm going into labour and I'm not in the lair. No, no, no, no. I can't be going into labour now, my child can't come into this world in this place. _Leo, where are you? Please hurry._

 _ **(Minutes before Kiara went into store)  
**_ _ **Leonardo's POV**_

Once I saw my wife head into the mini market, I jumped to the rooftops to wait for her to come out. And to watch for any danger. I know of her fears. I, too, have them. I'm afraid that I will lose my wife, unborn child and the rest of my family; including April and Casey and others I have come to call family as well.

I was waiting for what felt like too long. I was about to go down there and grab her so we could go home, when suddenly, black clad men were surrounding me. I growled at my incompetence to sense them. Guess, I was busy thinking of how long Kiara was taking. I took a stance and pulled my katanas out of their sheaths. I narrowed my eyes and watched each one carefully to see who makes the first move. The key to winning in most cases is patience, something that my hot-headed brother lacks.

I didn't have to wait long. A Foot Solider to my right made the first move. He came running in and swung his sword at my head, being agile as I am I dodged the sword and swung my own blade cutting his arm. Another solider came from my left, this time, and jumped in the air, then swung his bo staff down toward my head, once again. I sidestepped away then cut the bo in half.

Then all of them moved in all at once, it wouldn't be long before I would be overwhelmed. And I don't want to drag Kiara into this mess. I grabbed my shellcell and called Donnie to explain the situation and to come to the mini-market to pick Kiara up and the others to help me lead the Foot Ninja away from my wife. They said they'll be here within a few minutes. So, I ran with the Foot Ninja following. Mikey and Raph will catch up to me no problem. I started leading them as far away from the mini-market as possible. It wasn't long before my immediate younger and youngest brothers caught up with me. Now with them by my side, it will be even. Last time I tried to take on too many of them all by myself, it didn't end well, I ended up in a coma for a bit. I was lucky enough to be brought back to consciousness by my family.

We made short work of these ninjas. I couldn't understand how they found me, minus the letting guard down part, I have no clue. "Leo, you ok, bro?" Mikey asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just needed to get them away from Kiara. I don't want them to get any idea about her condition. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want her out here right now."

"We know bro, I feel the same way with Jas, stubborn woman though, she keeps getting around me somehow. At least she's only within the sewers, I can handle that." The hot head said with a smirk.

"Well, let's get back to the lair, surely Don has Kiara and brought her home, right?" Mikey asked.

"I sure hope so, Mikey. I would hate for anything to happen to her" I said firmly. _Please, be home, safe_. We only crossed two rooftops before my shellcell rang, I pulled it out of my belt and checked the caller ID; its Don. My heart just jumped into my throat. _God, please, don't have let anything happen to my wife_. I answered the phone. "Don?"

" **Leo, I got to the mini-market place and bad news is I can't find Kiara anywhere. All I found was a bag full of pop tarts. I'm sorry to say she's missing. And I think I know who took her"** he said with confidence. And I read his thoughts.

"The Foot. Should have known" I growled out.

" **There is good news though. She was smart enough to hit the emergency button and I can trace it to her location, I just need to get my equipment from the lair."** My heartbeat settled slightly.

"Alright, go to the lair and get your equipment, Donnie, we'll meet you back at the mini-market, then we will find my wife and make the Shredder pay for kidnapping her." I hanged up the phone and stashed it in my pocket. With a nod toward my two younger brothers with me, we headed back to the place I left my wife. Unwillingly. I just didn't want to lose her. But I guess my fear has come true.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

We made it back to the mini-market and leapt into the alleyway. I searched around the place for any other clue that Donnie may have missed. But couldn't find any. I felt tears brimming my eyes, but I hold them back. I can't lose it here, not in front of my brothers and definitely not right now. It's not the right time, nor the place to lose it. I paced back and forth beside the building waiting for my brainiac brother to arrive. I could feel my two younger brother's eyes on me. But I didn't pay much attention to them.

We didn't have to wait for much longer. Don finally arrived with Nyta and Ria in tow. Probably a good idea. Just in case something has happened to Kiara or the baby and my brothers and I are engaged in a fight, I won't have time to go see if she's fine. "Well, Donnie, got a trace?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, I do Leo. She's very clever, she pressed the emergency button and still has it with her. So, all I need to do is calibrate it to her location and voilá" he said as he showed me the blipping dot on the small screen that he uses to trace our shellcells. I took notice on where the beeping dot is… at Foot HQ, should have known.

"Alright, let's move. Tanyta and Gloria, you two will immediately aid Kiara when we find her." I received nods from the two who both wore serious expressions, even Ria is serious right now and that's not natural for her but I'm glad she is. "Mikey, Raph, you two will help me defend the women and Don while they find Kiara and help her" three more nods and we are set to go. Alright, move out." And with that we left in pursuit of Foot HQ.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

We have finally arrived at Foot HQ and scouted out the area to make sure no one was around. I noticed two ninjas standing on the roof keeping watch. "If I were to guess, Kiara would be either in the dungeon below ground or at the top in some sort of room. Don't even want to think what room it is" Donnie mentioned as he too took note on the layout of the building.

"I have a strong feeling that she is in the dungeons" Ria added. I gave a nod to her logic. The Spanish woman and my wife are really good friends and could almost read each other's energies, almost.

"Alright. Mikey, Raph and I will take out all the guards that we encounter. Donnie, Tanyta and Gloria will continue until you find Kiara and get her out of here, with no hesitation. I don't want her here any longer than she has been" I ordered and I received nods in return and with that we were on the move. _Hang on Kiara, I'm coming for you_.

 _ **Kiara's POV**_

The pain is coming in quicker and much more painful I don't know how much longer I can handle this without Leo beside me. _Oh Leo, where are you?_ "AHHH!" I cried out in pain. The most painful stab just started. Oh crap! My baby! My baby is coming. I was breathing heavily, grimacing with every stab of pain and letting out a cry each time. I was losing it. I'm in pain, my husband, I don't know where he is and my baby is being born within a dark and grimy dungeon within my family's enemy's tower. I tried to take my mind off the pain but nothing was working.

After what felt like forever I heard a noise, one that wasn't made by me. It sounded like fighting. Could it be? My family? I certainly hope so. "Kiara? Kiara? Can you hear me, chica?" I heard the voice of a very familiar Spanish accent. Gloria.

"Ria!" I yelled out in pain. I heard rushing feet on the ground getting closer to my location. I looked to the door and noticed my two best friends and Donnie were there. "Guys!" I was so relieved to see them

"Oh no, Kia, you alright?" my American friend asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just going through labour pains" at the word 'pains', another stab came and had me grimacing in pain. "GAH! They're coming!" Donnie worked his magic at the door and had it opened within a few seconds. The girls rushed to my side, Nyta ran to my legs to see how far along I'm dilated.

"You're about six centre metres dilated Kiara." I just nodded in pain and waited for it to subside if only for a short while. "We need to get you home asap. Donnie, could you carry her please. Ria and I will lead the way out. Hurry!" I felt my brother-in-law's hands slide under my back and legs and lifting me up with no effort at all.

"Leo, we got Kiara." Donnie shouted to my husband. I saw him rushing over to me. My face broke out in a smile, despite me being in pain.

"Leo" I said lovingly. He did come for me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I returned it without hesitation. We soon had to pull apart for air and because Donnie needs to get me out of here.

"Are you alright Kiara?" Leo asked. I nodded, but grimaced in pain.

"Fine, just that the baby is coming" I said quickly. His eyes widened at the mention, then was replaced by a determined leader, husband and father-to-be look.

"Don, you and the girls take her home pronto. Deliver the baby safely. We'll be right behind you as soon as we can" he said as he ran off to help Raph and Mikey I'm guessing.

"GAH!" I yelled out.

"Let's go girls, NOW!" Donnie shouted as he and the girls ran at full speed mindful of my condition and headed on home.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

"Master Splinter, Jasmine, we're home" Donnie yelled out. "Tanyta, get the infirmary ready pleased"

"On it. Ria, help me please" Nyta left to get the infirmary ready for me. Donnie rushed me there where he placed me on the bed and left the girls to help me get undressed, while he got everything that he needed to help me deliver my baby, healthy and safely. This is going to be a long night.

 _ **Jasmine's POV**_

I was in my room resting on the bed, since this big bloated stomach of mine was making it really difficult to move around with right now, especially since I'm almost due to have my first child. I honestly can't believe this has happened. Me, pregnant. I'm afraid I will be just like my mother, an abusive drunkard bitch that will hit her child for nothing. I don't want to become like her. She was (and I presume still is) a drunkard. She never loved me the way she should have but… no, don't go down that path.

As I was resting, I just closed my eyes getting ready for a nap, although it will be tough, since my husband and the rest of the family, minus Master Splinter has gone to rescue Kiara. She was kidnapped while getting her cravings at the mini-market. Leo was with her but according to Raph he left her, to lead the Foot goons away from her position. But turns out, there were still some around the mini-market waiting for Kiara.

Anyway, like I was saying, as I was resting, I had just closed my eyes when a yell happened. Donnie's yell. Just saying they were home but by the way Don yelled it was because something has happened. Something bad. As quick as I could I rushed out of the bedroom and saw Don quickly enter the infirmary with someone in his arms. I waddled as fast as I could to the infirmary and looked in to see Nyta and Ria rushing around the room getting things ready. I then looked toward the bed that is placed in here for the injured and noticed that my oldest friend is placed on there, her legs crouch and spread. Her face was grimacing in pain…

OH MY GOD! She's in labour.

I walked quickly to the bedside and grabbed Kiara's hand. She looked to me with a pained expression. "Jas…" she took a deep breath and gave a small pained moan.

"Don't talk, just breath. Just like we were taught. In and out" I encouraged her. She did exactly that. This is the part I dread when it comes my time. The pain and the exhaustion. "That's it, just breath Kiara. Tanyta, do you have any painkillers for her?" I asked.

"I do, but… since this child is gonna be a mutant hybrid, I don't know what sort of effects painkillers will have to them" the genius woman answered. That's not good. Means that I'll have to endure the pain, great. I was about to speak again to reassure Kiara when suddenly a major pain happened in my stomach and my legs felt wet. OH MY GOD! _I'm_ going into labour.

"GAH!" I yelled.

"Jazzy!" Nyta yelled out. She raced to me and led me to the spare bed, I laid down and found myself in the same position as Kiara now. HOLY COW! This pain is driving me crazy. How can normal women handle it? _Breath, Jas, just breath_.

This is gonna be a long night.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

Once the other three turtles made quick work of the Foot Ninjas they raced to find Shredder but found out that he split while the turtles were engaged in a fight. "Damn, he got away." Raph growled out.

"Never mind that, Raph. My wife is in labour. Let's go home. Now" Leo said as he raced out of the building, followed quickly by the other two. They didn't get far when the red-banded turtle's shell cell rang. It was Donnie.

"Yo," Raph answered.

"Raph, you and Leo need to get back here pronto. Both Jas and Kiara are in labour. Hurry" the genius brother shouted down the line. Raph could hear twin groans in the background. The hot-headed turtle hung up the shell cell and looked to his remaining two brothers.

"We gotta hurry bros. Both Jas and Kiara are in labour" he relayed the phone conversation.

"Whoa, double trouble already happening." Mikey joked.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES MIKEY!" the eldest brothers yelled at the youngest who cowered in fear and stepped out of their way as they both ran off home. Mikey just looked at their retreating forms in fear.

"Whoa. Note to self, don't piss off the daddies." He followed behind his elder brothers "hey, dudes. Wait for me. I'm the favourite uncle after all".

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

As the trio arrived back at the lair, they heard loud screams come from the infirmary. While the youngest went to find his wife, the two eldest turtles ran to the infirmary to see their wives were propped up on the two beds. Their breathing was heavy and sweating like mad. Both Leo and Raph ran to their wives' side and grabbed their hands who grasped it firmly. Kiara looked to her husband with a small smile.

"You made it… my aokishi" she breathlessly said. She grimaced in pain and squeezed the blue banded turtle's hand strongly. He gave a grimace at the strength behind her squeeze. But he endured it since she's in a lot more pain than his hand is.

"Of course, my sakura. I wouldn't want to miss this moment for anything." He answered, he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Alright, Kiara, you are close, it is time for you to start pushing. Tanyta, how far is Jasmine?" Donnie asked.

"About seven centre metres. She's not far behind Kiara" Nyta said.

"Ok, now, Kiara, push" with that said, the eldest woman pushed with a loud scream.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

Hours later, twin cries were sounded throughout the lair. The two new additions have finally arrived. In the infirmary, the two mothers breathed heavily as they relaxed and rested. Donnie and Tanyta both were cleaning and wrapping the newborns up in blankets before they handed them to the fathers. "Congratz guys. You both are now fathers." Nyta congratulated them.

"What are they?" Raph asked not sure on the gender. Both genius' smiled.

"You Raph, have a handsome baby boy and Leo has a beautiful baby girl" Tanyta answered.

"A girl. We have a girl Kiara" Leo looked back at his wife with a smile. She returned it wholeheartedly. "She's beautiful. Have we decided on a name?"

"Well, we did but I kind of like the name Leona" Kiara answered with a sheepish smile. Leo looked at her with a shocked look.

"Why Leona?" he asked.

"Well, because I know for a fact that she will be just like her father; brave, dedicated to family and training. I just felt like it would suit her more than what we first thought of" she answered.

"Sounds about right" Raph joked.

"What about you guys? What name did you pick for your boy?" Kiara asked, not answering Raph.

"We thought of the name, Brian. Meaning strong one. I came to the same conclusion as you, Kiara. He'll be more than likely be just like his father too. Strong, stubborn and brave" Jas couldn't help but laugh at Raph's narrowed eyes.

"OMG, BABIES!" Mikey squealed as he ran in.

"Shh, Mikey, you will scare them." The Australian woman answered. She held out her arms for her daughter. Her husband did just that. "She looks just like you, Leo." That was true. She was a leaf green turtle with a light brown shell and bright yellow plastron just like her father. But she also had hair, goldie-brown just like her mother.

"But she has your hair Kia." Leo chuckled. Brian is the same, he looks like Raph with forest green skin, dark brown shell, dull yellow plastron and blonde hair just like his mother.

"Wonder what their eye colour is dudes?" Mikey asked as he took a closer look at his niece and nephew. Since they are newborns they won't open their eyes anytime soon. At least, normal babies don't but these babies are mutant hybrids so they will learn things a little early than normal kids. And as if on cue, Leona opened her eyes to reveal hazel orbs. "Should have guessed with her. Both parents have hazel or brown eyes so it should have been a no brainer with her. But him on the other hand…" Mikey started as he looked toward his nephew.

"He has your eyes babe," Brian opened his eyes to reveal ice blue eyes. Just like Jasmine.

"My grandchildren." An elderly voice sounded from the entrance to the infirmary. Master Splinter walked in to see the new additions.

"Master Splinter" the group greeted as he reached out for his granddaughter. "Which is the eldest?"

"Leona is, Sensei, by about an hour and a half" Donnie answered.

"Leona, hmm, very interesting choice my daughter" Master Splinter said with a smirk. Leo had a red hue to his cheeks in embarrassment. Kiara just giggled.

"Yea, I just had this feeling about her being a daddy's girl." She responded with a giggle. Everyone else joined in.

"And my grandson" Splinter asked as he returned his granddaughter to her parents and held his arms out for his grandson.

"Brian" Jas answered as she yawned. Exhausted.

"Brian, another fine name" he handed his grandson over to his father. "It would seem that the mothers are exhausted. Let's let them rest." Splinter said as he led everyone but the parents out.

"We'll let you two rest now, we'll look after these two until you wake up and when they are hungry" Leo said as he and Raph rocked the babies to sleep, while the mothers closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. The fathers just watch over both their child and wife as they all slept.

"Hey, Leo" Raph quietly said to his brother.

"Yea, Raph?"

"Have you ever pictured yourself as a dad?" the red-clad turtle asked.

"That's the understatement of the year. Of course I never pictured myself as a father, ever. I mean look at what we are." Leo replied.

"Yea, me neither" Raph smirked as he looked down at his son. "This is gonna be strange now that we are fathers. Isn't it?"

"Definitely. But I won't change it for the world." Leo replied looking down at his little girl. "These are little miracles that have become the greatest gifts imaginable."

"I'm with you on that bro. Let's get a little rest before these munchkins want their mothers for feed." Raph said as he relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes with his son in his arms safe. Leo doing the same with his daughter. Things are definitely going to be different from now on with two small turtle children around now. But they won't change their lives for anything.

 ** _DEMON~DEMON~DEMON_**

 **Author's Note:** Well, there we go, my second one-shot ever and hopefully it turned out great. Please let me know how it turned out. And have a very Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays whichever you say. I hope each and every one of you have a wonderful and safe holiday and will hear from you in the New Year.

Demon Kirara out, goodnight, and goodday.


End file.
